dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Niall Jakobsohn
Personality Niall is easygoing and good-hearted. Unlike many other 'Cubi, he is fond of Beings and treats them well. As can often be the case with 'Cubi who have an affinity for fear, he does have a vicious streak but he keeps it tightly under control for the most part. This can sometimes lead him to play pranks or otherwise scare people for the buzz it gives him, but he always stops well short of anything serious and no malice is usually intended. Although not an adventurer by any means, Niall has a keen sense of right and wrong which, in the right circumstances, can manifest itself as a steely determination to ensure that justice is carried out properly, even if it means bending the rules for the greater good. Among his weaknesses, he is perhaps a little overconfident at times, and something of a philanderer. History The child of a vixen mother killed in a religious purge and a Were father who later died of natural causes, Niall was born in a small town ruled by a cult of religious zealots. It was their policy to publicly hang heretics, spellcasters and various other undesirables on a regular basis - attending the executions was mandatory and anyone who missed too many of them without good cause faced a similar fate themselves. As such, the young Niall was subjected to an endless barrage of high emotion from the ceremonies and unable to release the pent-up energy through spellcasting, his headwings appeared at a remarkably early age, in his mid-late teens. Rescued from his own execution, Niall discovered that he was the only known 'Cubi descendant of Jakob Pettersohn, the 'Cubi factor having gone dormant for two generations for some reason. Jakob, then the powerful and feared ruler of Ha'Khun, took the youth under his wing and Niall, having spent most of his early life as an orphan, discovered for the first time what it was like to have someone who cared for him. They spent about ten happy years together until state politics went sour and Jakob reluctantly sent his charge to SAIA for his own protection and to complete his education. When they were reunited at the Academy, Jakob formally adopted Niall as his son, not least because it was easier to say than "great-great-grandson". Appears In *Project Future *Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn *The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn *Cameos in the Eternal Rains RP Trivia *Having seen so many innocents executed - almost including himself - Niall is fanatically anti-death penalty. Following his departure from the Academy (approximately 50 years post-DMFA), he vowed to save as many other 'Cubi as he could from persecution. *In times of great distress, Niall may bless himself with the Sign of the Noose, regressing to the bizarre religion he was brought up to believe in. *Niall finds the idea of devouring souls to be repellent and may be physically sick if he hears it has taken place. *His clan mark is on the left side of his body, between his hips and his ribcage. *Like many 'Cubi, Niall has a love of flash clothes and shiny things. His wardrobe contains a prized collection of designer leather trousers. *Niall plays electric bass and has a doctorate in servo control systems. He is also a certified Otari service engineer. Author's Notes *Niall was originally a more wolf-like fox hybrid until he appeared as a grey fox in Turnsky's Spark and oil change. This looked good on him, so the decision was taken to retroactively switch his species to pure vulpine. His earlier appearances in Future History have him described as a wolf. *Similarly, his appearance in Project Future has him as a grey fox throughout. In the original series, this was a disguise which he switched out of later. Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Cubi